


Don't You Dare

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: The one where Waverly makes a mistake and Nicole swoops in to save the day in the cheesiest way possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/gifts).



> This fic is loosely based on this video. It's adorable, you should check it out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoNufLX9O_I

Nicole put her cruiser in park and leaned back in her seat with a content sigh. Her shift had been mind-numbingly boring and had dragged on like a turtle trying to walk through molasses, in January, tied to the wall and in the dark. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she got to spend the entire weekend with Waverly, celebrating their one year anniversary. 

 

Just outside the front door, Nicole noticed the smell of something burning and the incessant screaming of a smoke detector. She rushed inside and moved straight into the kitchen, where she found Waverly pulling a smoking pan out of the oven. Waverly put the pan in the sink and turned on the water, all while mumbling angrily at herself. “I can’t believe I forgot to set a timer. This was supposed to be a nice dinner.” She turned off the water and opened the window that sat directly above the sink, too fired up to catch the reflection of Nicole in the glass. She picked up a dish towel and twirled it in the air trying to dissipate the smoke. While doing so, she turned around and jumped nearly a foot in the air when she saw Nicole leaning on the doorframe behind her. 

 

“What’s goin’ on here Waves?” She asked with a barely contained smirk.

 

Waverly glanced around and shook her head in frustration. “I wanted to surprise you with dinner.” She said before turning around and looking at the dish that was burnt beyond recognition. “My lasagna doesn’t usually look like that. This has never happened before, just ask Wynonna…” The smoke alarm finally ceased and Waverly turned back around.  When she looked back at the door, Nicole was gone. Waverly walked into the living room and found her girlfriend fiddling with the aux cord that was attached to their speaker. “Nicole, what are you doing?” Nicole turned to face her and grinned. She pressed play on her phone and the first note of Ed Sheeran’s  _ Thinking Out Loud  _ came through the speaker. “Oh no, don’t you dare.”

 

Nicole ignored her and began to sing along. “ _ When your legs don’t work like they used to before.” _

 

“Nicole, not right now. Let me be mad. I just burnt our anniversary dinner to a crisp.” 

 

Nicole shook her head and continued singing. “ _ And I can’t sweep you off of your feet.” _ Waverly pouted but stayed put when Nicole walked over and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.  _ “Will your lips still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”  _ Nicole sang in a whisper before kissing Waverly gently on the lips and pulling her to her chest. Waverly gave in and lifted her arms so that they were around Nicole’s waist. Without another word, the two slow danced until the song came to an end, at which point, Nicole pulled away slightly and kissed Waverly on the forehead. “Better?” 

 

Waverly smiled. “A little. I’m still mad that I screwed up dinner though.”

 

“Don’t worry about it baby.” 

 

“But, I…” Waverly’s reply was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Waverly scrunched her eyebrows and Nicole smirked. 

 

“I ordered food before I left the station because I wanted to surprise you. I guess we had the same idea.” 

  
Waverly stood on her tiptoes and gave Nicole a peck on the cheek. “I really did choose a smart one didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for weeks now but life got in the way. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave me a comment and a kudos. I'm also on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosewilliams1736 come say hi! If you want to see more from me, feel free to leave a prompt in my ask box.  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15


End file.
